Ayah
by Shiazen
Summary: Sebagai homunculus pertama, ia dipanggil 'ayah' oleh homunculus lainnya. Tapi, sebenernya sanggupkah ia mengurusi semua 'anak-anak'nya itu? My first FMA fanfic. Warning Inside. One shoot! RnR? Please? *puppy eyes*


Fic pertama Intan di fandom FMA!

Mohon kerja samanya senpai-senpai yang ada di sini! ^o^

* * *

**Ayah **

Disclaimer: FMA punya Arakawa-sensei ^^ Bring Me TO Life punya Evanescene ^^

Rating: T untuk bahasa kasar dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga (?)

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, sarap, tidak dianjurkan untuk anak di bawah umur 5 tahun :3

* * *

Di bawah tanah Amestris-atau bisa dibilang di bawah kediaman furher-terdapat sekelompok manusia-manusia buatan yang biasa kita sebut homunculus. Tempat itu memiliki sistem keamanan yang luar biasa ketat yaitu 'prajurit' chimera dengan posisi:

- Sincan (Singa Macan) dan makhluk buas lainnya sebagai penjaga pintu masuk.

- Sarah (Sapi Jerapah) dan makhluk mamalia besar lainnya sebagai cadangan jika Sincan kalah. Juga sebagai cadangan makanan.

- Tia (Tikus Kecoa) dan binatang sebangsanya sebagai peliharaan sekaligus pemanis ruangan.

Bila kita sudah berhasil melewati pertahanan tiga tahapan itu, kita dapat melihat sebuah ruangan raksasa dengan banyak pipa-pipa di dindingnya. Pipa-pipa itu, baik besar maupun kecil, panjang maupun pendek, bagus maupun berkarat, lurus maupun berkelok, bercabang maupun tidak bercabang dan perbedaan lainnya yang tidak akan selesai jika disebutkan semua, menyatu dan bergabung di satu pusat yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Di situ, duduklah seorang-atau lebih tepatnya sehomunculus(?)-tua. Namun jangan terkecoh dengan penampilannya yang tua, kotor, jelek, pikun, rabun-Eits, cukup diskripsinya. Author takut dibunuh sang homunculus pertama-karena sebenarnya ia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa besar. Ia mampu menggunakan alkimia tanpa mengorbankan apapun. Ia bahkan mampu menggunakan alkimia dalam kondisi diam. Selain itu, ia bisa membuat para alkimis tidak bisa menggunakan alkimia mereka. Author pun tidak mau memuji lagi namun dipaksa dan diancam agar mau memuji homunculus tua itu. Konon katanya, kentutnya saja dapat menyebabkan angin bahorok!

Meskipun kuat, ia tidak tinggal sendirian di tempat itu. Dengan menggunakan batu bijak yang ada di tubuhnya, ia 'melahirkan' anak-anak homunculus berdasarkan masing-masing sifat yang ada pada manusia. Berikut adalah urutan 'anak-anak' homunculus dari yang tertua sampai yang paling muda:

1. Alm. Lust. Seperti namanya, homunculus ini memang membangkitkan nafsu baik di kalangan manusia, homunculus, maupun shinigami(?). Kekuatannya pun juga menakjubkan, tangannya bisa menjadi senjata sejenis pisau namun runcing. Ia adalah tipe wanita yang tidak akan memboroskan pengeluaran hanya untuk membeli pisau daging. Namun sebelum ia dapat menunjukan keahlian 'mencincang'nya pada suaminya jika menikah nanti, ia sudah dibunuh oleh Roy Mustang.

2. Alm. Greed. Ingin memiliki segala yang ada atau serakah adalah sifat Greed. Kekuatannya adalah perisai super yang bisa digunakan untuk seluruh tubuhnya. Greed adalah tipe pria yang cocok sebagai pengganti pemeran utama dalam adegan 'Terlindas Trailer'. Namun sebelum naik pamor, ia harus menyusul Lust karena berkhianat.

3. Sloth. Pemalas tapi cepat. Badannya yang besar dan sifatnya yang pemalas sangat berlawanan dengan kekuatannya yang bisa ekstra cepat. Hal ini menyebabkan juri-juri di pertandingan maraton tidak percaya jika Sloth bertanding dengan jujur. Kesimpulannya, Sloth butuh diet.

4. Envy. Tukang iri yang satu ini memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi apapun. Wujud aslinya adalah monster raksasa dengan penduduk Cselk yang bergelantungan di badannya. Walaupun aslinya menyeramkan, wujud manusianya yang kurus dan bajunya yang feminin membuat orang ragu ia wanita atau pria. Jadi, Envy akan menjadi tantangan yang sulit di dalam acara 'Cewek atau Cowok?'.

5. Gulttony. Ia adalah homunculus gendut yang selalu bersama Lust. Ia suka makan, apapun bisa ia makan. Perutnya adalah pintu 'kebenaran' palsu. Info untuk anda: Jika anda membutuhkan tukang cuci piring. Hubungi Gulttony, 08xxxxxxxxx. Dijamin, cucian beres tak bersisa (dalam artian yang sebenarnya)

6. Wrath. King Bradley, furher Amestris, adalah 'proyek' homunculus yang dibuat dengan bahan dasar manusia. Maka dari itu, ia pun bisa menua. Hikmah yang dapat dipetik dari pembuatan Wrath adalah 'Jangan marah-marah atau anda akan cepat tua'

7. Greed kedua. Inilah Greed yang juga dibuat menggunakan bahan dasar manusia, yaitu pangeran Xing, Ling. Karena mirip dengan yang sebelumnya, tidak banyak yang bisa dibahas tentang Greed kedua ini. Tapi, beruntunglah Ed karena tidak perlu lagi mentraktir Ling secara tidak langsung.

8. Pride. Dengan wujud yang sama dengan homunculus pertama yang ditemukan Honheim, Pride berwujud anak manusia dan menyamar menjadi Selim. Ia memiliki kekuatan bayangan yang hebat sekali. Riza Hawkeye bahkan dapat dimata-matai dengan mudahnya. Catatan untuk anda semua: WASPADAI ANAK ANDA. DIA MUNGKIN HOMUNCULUS!

Itulah yang dapat dijelaskan dari masing-masing 'anak'. Itu baru sebatas penjelasan, bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka? Mari kita intip...

"Greed! BRENGSEEEEK! Kemari kau!" Envy berteriak-teriak sambil mengejar Greed (baca: Greed kedua). Greed berlari sambil mengibar-ngibarkan sebuah foto di tangannya.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, tukang iri! Wekk!" Greed memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Envy sambil tersenyum laknat.

"Kemarikan foto ituuuuu! Berikan padaku atau kubunuh kau! Greeeeed!" Envy mulai mengamuk, mukanya sudah berubah bak orang kesetanan. Tapi toh kelihatannya Greed tidak peduli.

"Apa? Memberikan foto yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah! Huh, jangan mimpi!" kata Greed sambil terus berlari. Foto apa sih itu sebenarnya?

"Sialan! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak sengaja memeluk alkimis cebol itu!" oh... fotonya saat berpelukan dengan Edward.

UAPUAAA? ENVY BERPELUKAN DENGAN ED?

Tapi tunggu dulu para pembaca, kita tidak boleh asal tuduh. Mari kita lihat tayangan sebelumnya...

**-Flashback-**

Envy terlihat sedang sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Hari itu adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 ta-eh, abad. Ia mengundang banyak orang di pesta ulang tahunnya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mengundang sang Full Metal Alchemist alias Edward Elric.

Ed tahu jika Envy takut pada semut. Alasannya juga belum diketahui. Tapi setiap melihat semut, Envy selalu berlari-lari tidak jelas seolah telah melihat hantu. Ed pun punya ide licik. Saat memberikan kadonya pada Envy, ia tersenyum laknat.

"Makasih Ed! Silahkan minum susu yang sudah disediakaaaan!" kata Envy sambil mengambil kadonya dari tangan Ed. Tapi Ed tidak bereaksi. Ia masih memajang senyum nista.

"Ah, iya, nanti aja. Sekarang buka dong kadonya!" Ed melirik-lirik kado pemberiannya.

"Eh?" Envy yang cengo melihat kado itu sejenak. 'Ada yang aneh,' pikir Envy. Ia mengamati kado itu. Kotak berukuran 3x10 cm yang tutupnya bertuliskan 'From: Edward Elric, THE MOST AWESOME AND AMAZING ALCHEMIST' yang sukses membuat Envy dan author muntah-muntah.

"Ayo dong... bukaaa!" kata Ed yang mulai hilang kesabarannya. Namun senyum laknat dan senyum nista menghiasi wajahnya saat Envy dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh tutup kado itu.

Envy keringat dingin. Ia merasakan hal buruk akan datang. Ia buka kado itu perlahan.

"GYAAAAAA~ SEMUUUT!" Envy berteriak saking takutnya. Spontan Envy membuang kotak penuh semut itu dan memeluk Ed yangada di depannya. Orang-orang di situ hanya bisa ber-cengo ria. '

Ckrik!' terdengar bunyi kamera dan sinar yang menyertainya. Rupanya Greed tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia selaku kameramen dengan cekatan mengambil gambar dari kejadian langka tersebut.

"Muahahahaha!" Greed tertawa laknat pada kakak dan bekas teman saat masih menjadi Ling itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

Greed yang masih mengibar-ibarkan foto itu seolah bagaikan bendera kebangsaan hanya nyengir dan terus berlari. Envy terus mengejar. Tanpa pikir panjang Greed berlari ke tempat sang 'ayah' yang sedang tertidur. Ia melompati badan homunculus tua itu dan disusul oleh Envy. Maka terlihat pemandangan dua orang anak yang berebut foto di atas ayahnya. Sungguh anak yang durhaka. Mari kita lewati kegilaan mereka dan beralih ke homunculus lainnya.

"Huhuhu... hiks... Lust!" Gulttony menangis diiringi back sound 'Bring Me To Life'.

"Sudah, nanti kan ada Sloth kalau dia sudah pulang," terlihat Selim alias Pride menenangkan Gulttony.

"Nanti kalian bisa main sapi-sapian lagi..." Pride berusaha menghibur Gulttony.

"Tapi, dia jelek! Tony ga mauuu!" Gulttony berkata dengan aksen anak TK. Ia pun menangis lagi.

"Ah, kalau gitu sama aku aja. Gulttony mau kan?" bujuk Pride. Author bingung, sebenarnya yang anak kecil itu yang mana.

"Eh?" Gulttony terdiam dan mengamati Pride dalam wujud Selim sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Boleh," kata Gulttony kemudian.

"Oke. Jadi kita mau main apa?" tanya Pride lagi tapi kali ini dengan tatapan ya-kan-dia-mau-aku-kan-imuuut.

"Boneka-bonekaan!" kata Gulttony ceria. Tatapan narsis Pride kontan tergantikan dengan tatapan horor. Benar saja, Gulttony langsung memeluk Pride dan berteriak "Boneka baruuuu!"

Pride yang kesakitan dalam dekapan Gulttony hanya dapat berteriak "Ayaaaah! Selamatkan akuuu!" namun kedua ayahnya (baca: Homunculus pertama dan Wrath) sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Sang homunculus pertama masih diinjak-injak (dalam artian yang sebenarnya) sedangkan Wrath sedang menetesi matanya yang memiliki tato Aurobros dengan tetes mata.

Ehm, mari lanjutkan cerita. Semuanya masih melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya, semuanya naik ke level kritis. Seperti ini gambarannya:

Envy sudah berubah menjadi monster dan masih mengejar Greed. Tapi Greed sudah memakai perisai supernya. Namun, mereka masih kejar-kejaran di atas ayahnya!

Sedangkan Pride yang berusaha kabur telah berhasil. Namun perut Gulttony sudah menampakan gigi-giginya. Mereka pun juga mengikuti 'jejak' Envy dan Greed. Namun lebih gila karena Gulttony mencoba memakan Pride!

Sedangkan Wrath, um, dia kini menetesi matanya dengan satu galon air. Author sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Tampaknya, sang ayah kewalahan dan karena terbiasa seperti ini maka ia membiarkannya. Tunggu dulu! Sang ayah bergerak! Ia tampaknya sedang berfikir bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka semua. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya dan dengan mudah menghentikan kegilaan mereka. Tapi hal itu hanya akan bertahan satu jam sebelum ronde kedua dimulai.

"Hhhh..." ia mengambil nafas berat.

Tapi kemudian "Aha!" muncul lampu di kepalanya seperti di kartun-kartun pertanda ia punya ide.

"Diam semuaaaa! Ibu kalian akan datang!" teriak sang ayah namun suaranya menyebabkan seluruh Amestris mendengarnya.

Ed dan Al yang sedang berlatih langsung syok mengira ibunya telah dihidupkan dari kematian. Roy yang sedang berkencan langsung pingsan karena ia takut dibunuh ibunya karena sering mengambil gigi emas palsu sang ibu untuk pergi berkencan. Havoc yang sedang merokok rela membuang semua rokoknya karena ibunya menderita asma. Dan semua orang di Amestris kerepotan mempersiapkan diri karena mengira ibu mereka akan datang. Begitu pula para homunculus kesayangan kita, mereka kaget karena baru tahu mereka punya ibu. "Nah, jangan ribut atau ibu tidak akan senang," ayah homunculus berkata pada anak-anaknya yang semuanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing:

Envy: 'Ibu? Ntar kalo gue dikira cewek gimana dong?'

Gulttony: 'Ibu bawa boneka buat Tony tidak ya?'

Wrath: 'Ibuku cantik tidak sih? Kalau tidak, kutembak dia.'

Pride: 'Panggil ibu, mama, atau emak ya?'

Ayah: 'Yes. Berhasil,' D

an akhirnya mereka terdiam menunggu kedatangan ibunya. Siapakah ibunya? Kapan ia datang? Author beserta homunculus pertama pun juga tidak tahu. Tapi satu pembelajaran untuk kita hari ini, ternyata sang ayah mampu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik meski penuh tipu muslihat. Catatan untuk para ayah: JANGAN TIRU ADEGAN DI ATAS!

**-Omake- **

"Hah? Ibu datang? Memang kita punya ibu?" Sloth terheran-heran ditengah pekerjaan menggalinya. Rupanya, hanya Sloth yang tahu bahwa pengumuman 'Ibu pulang' hanyalah bohong belaka.

**-Fin-**

* * *

O.o

Gaje. Iyakah?

Intan ga bermaksud nyampah lho. Hueee!

Bahkan Intan sampe bela-belain nyari informasi tentang homunculus di internet. DX

**Tapi tetep aja jelek Hueee! D'X Beri tahu saya! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

Jangan jadi silent reader, K? Sekali lagi, **REVIEWWW!**

* * *

P.s: Pride itu yang anak kecil ato yg cewe sihh? Intan bingung =='**  
**


End file.
